The present invention relates to a mechanical boxing toy and more particularly to a movable boxing toy comprising rival boxing dolls which are capable of hitting each other through the minipulation of game players and recording a score. The mechanical boxing toy of the present invention is a movable fighting toy for use by children.
Many types of movable toys in various fields have been developed and are used extensively in the toy industry. However, none of these toys are movable boxing toys which can be played through the operation of a handle and the pressure of a balloon rubber button.